


La Decisión Final

by anniecrown



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternative Universe - Kingdom, Fantasy, Forbidden Love, Historical Romance, King Tony Stark, Knight Steve Rogers, M/M, War
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 17:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15418164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniecrown/pseuds/anniecrown
Summary: El rey Anthony Stark se encuentra en una gran disputa: el reino de Suecia no está de acuerdo con una noruega independiente y el parlamento le exige desposar a una joven doncella. El futuro de su país y el suyo pende de un hilo, todo se complica por un apuesto caballero que lo hace temblar con solo mirarlo.Seguir al corazón puede tener consecuencias muy grandes, pero él está dispuesto a pagar el precio.





	1. Capítulo uno

**_Oslo, Noruega._ **

**_Julio de 1814, 10:00 am._ **

—Dios que desastre…— susurró Anthony muy por debajo del debate “amistoso” que estaba teniendo la asamblea frente a él. Era la segunda junta que tenía con el parlamento en el mes y cada vez las discusiones se intensificaban. Todos los miércoles se reunían para decidir “por el futuro del pueblo”, pero empezaba a creer que era todo lo contrario.

—Su majestad, si me permite decirlo, insisto en que debemos aceptar la unión con Suecia para fortalecernos como nación, además tenemos de por medio el Tratado de Kiel— expresó Sir Alexander Pierce, con su pulcro traje negro que resaltaba mucho sus canas en su pelo rubio.

—Pero su majestad, eso va en contra de nuestros ideales para formar una nación independiente, el pueblo espera ver crecer por sí misma esta nación. Hace tres años vimos como el pueblo se expresaba ante las desigualdades y el nacionalismo, no hay que dejar pasar lo que el pueblo quiere y necesita— exigió el ministro James Rhodes, se notaba que estaba desesperado por hacer valer su opinión.

En una esquina de la gran habitación, cerca de las puertas dobles, se encontraban dos caballeros, uno moreno y otro rubio. Anthony buscó la mirada del rubio, necesitaba un poco de ayuda en todo este asunto. Unos ojos azules lo miraron comprendiendo su desesperación, pero simplemente asintió con una sonrisa, dándole a entender que confiaba en él y que lograría calmar a todos los presentes.

Anthony se levantó de su asiento y automáticamente todos callaron.

—Ahora que todos han expuesto sus opiniones, es ahora mi turno— exclamó para dejar en claro quién es el que dice la última palabra—. Estoy de acuerdo con el ministro Rhodes, el pueblo nos ha demostrado de varias formas su deseo de ser una nación independiente, el estar orgullosos de su país, pero no podemos dejar de lado lo que hemos pactado con Suecia.

—¿Entonces por que firmó la constitución de independencia sabiendo que el Tratado de Kiel lo impediría? — desafió Pierce.

—No pensé que Suecia se negaría, hemos tenido buenas relaciones con ellos así que no vi mal tratar de independizarnos por el bien del pueblo.

—Con todo respeto, no midió las consecuencias de lo que hacía y ahora Suecia está a punto de declararnos la guerra— en toda la sala se hizo un silencio muy incómodo, el hablar de guerra en esos momentos significaba muertes, debilitamiento de poder y dinero, también la disminución del comercio.

—Es por lo que le he mandado una carta al rey del Reino Unido para que nos apoye, al igual lo hice con España y Rusia, si nos apoyan en nuestra independencia difícilmente Suecia podrá declararnos la guerra— contestó con calma Anthony, ya empezaba a sentir que su corona se encajaba sobre su cabeza.

—Esperemos que tenga una respuesta positiva, su majestad— contestó Pierce con molestia.

—Y cambiando de tema, su majestad, ha habido muchos rumores sobre sus preferencias y no son nada alentadoras, no se le ha visto con ninguna mujer ni algún interés amoroso— declaró el ministro Obadiah Stane, haciendo que todos en la sala empezaran a hablar entre ellos en voz baja.

Por el rabillo del ojo, logró ver como el caballero Steven Rogers se tensaba, con su vista siempre hacia el frente. Desde enero de ese año, el parlamento le había dicho que necesitaba desposar a mujer para seguir con la línea de sucesión real, pero simplemente había evadido ese tema.

—Simplemente no ha llegado la indicada, quiero gobernar hasta que Dios me dé mi último aliento, así que quiero elegir muy bien a quién voy a ver por el resto de mis días— dijo con toda sinceridad.

—Señor, no queremos darnos ideas erróneas, pero necesita desposar a alguien por el bien de la nación. 

—He tenido esta idea desde hace unas semanas, creo que podría darme una “oportunidad” —dijo Anthony divertido—. ¿Qué les parece un baile? De máscaras, como las que se hacen en Italia, podríamos invitar a personas de todos los rangos: nobleza, campesinos, burgueses, estudiantes... Siento que el pueblo se merece diversión por lo menos una noche.

—¿Si aceptamos su propuesta desposará a una mujer, aunque no sea de la nobleza? — preguntó el ministro Justin Hammer.

Anthony reflexionó la pregunta, no estaba seguro de cumplirla, ya había alguien en su corazón y mente.

—Sí, lo haré, si es lo que desean— afirmó con la mirada hacía el piso.

—Bien, ahora pondremos a votación la propuesta— sonrió victorioso Stane—. ¿Quién está de acuerdo con esta celebración?

Todos, a excepción de dos personas, levantaron la mano. —Bueno, lo siento Lady Romanoff y ministro Rhodes, es más que obvia la respuesta— Natasha simplemente asintió, no muy convencida. Ella era la única privilegiada en estar en la asamblea y no a todos les agradaba la idea.

—Si no tienen más que agregar, puedo dar por terminada la sesión, nos vemos el siguiente miércoles— anunció el rey, mientras veía como todos se retiraban de la sala. Hasta que solamente quedaron Lady Romanoff y el caballero Rogers, se desplomó en su asiento y se quitó su corona.

—Dios que horrible es estar con ellos, no soporto esta jaqueca— expresó mientras se daba masajes en las sienes.

—No puedo creer que hayas aceptado, te aseguro que van a hacer todo lo posible para que desposes a alguien— dijo Natasha molesta, mientras trataba de controlar el impulso de patearlo por haber aceptado. Sus labios y cabello rojo resaltaban de una manera increíble por el vestido negro de encaje que decidió llevar.

—No seas dura con él, este tipo de decisiones son muy estresantes si tiene que ver con el bienestar de terceros y lo sabes Nat— repuso Steve, tratando de calmarla.

—No intentes hacerte el fuerte Rogers, sé que te duele.

—Mientras que su bienestar no sea perjudicado, está bien, nada arruinará nuestra amistad.

 _¿Amistad?,_ pensó Anthony _, ¿Acaso es amistad el estar pensando cada minuto por tu bienestar? ¿Pasar horas en mi despacho, contigo, hablando sobre temas sin sentido? ¿Necesito explicarte con peras y manzanas lo que siento? Te he dado muchas indirectas como para que te hagas el tonto Rogers._

—Ya no se puede hacer nada, está decidido, ahora solo quiero ir a mi habitación y descansar— dijo Anthony antes de levantarse y acomodar su capa, llevando en su mano su corona. Ese día portaba su traje real favorito: una semi-armadura color rojo, con los brazos y pantorrillas metálicas color dorado junto con unos pantaloncillos negros, en su pecho descansaba un circulo azul neón y alrededor de su cuello portaba un collar dorado.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia la salida, con Anthony por delante, en un silencio algo tenso. Al salir, Romanoff se puso a un lado de ambos caballeros, hizo una reverencia y se retiró a sus aposentos, después, ellos siguieron su propio camino.

* * *

 

 

Steve escoltó a Anthony hasta su habitación y, al no ver a nadie cerca, los dos entraron rápidamente y pusieron seguro a la puerta.

—Bien, ¿quieres que hablemos sobre tus planes o prefieres que te deje descansar? — preguntó Steve con seriedad, recargado en la puerta. Estaba preocupado por él, se veía realmente devastado.

—Ya lo he dicho todo, mandé cartas a tres países de la Sexta Coalición y tengo planeado hacer el baile este domingo, no hay nada de que preocuparse…— le recordó con mucho cansancio, mientras se dejaba caer en su enorme cama y poder acurrucarse un poco.

—Y respecto a tu matrimonio…— recordó el capitán de los Caballeros Nórdicos, con su débil acento irlandés que muy pocas veces salía de su boca.

—Este día tenía que llegar, Steve— dijo Anthony con dolor, esperaba que la asamblea olvidara su matrimonio y poder liderar él solo, al lado de su fiel Steve Rogers.

—Ya no hay manera de que te niegues, lo prometiste…— había un poco de ¿decepción? En su voz, Anthony no pudo identificarlo bien, él era muy reservado y pocas veces hacía lo que su corazón quería—. Tengo una idea, Anthony.

—¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que me llames Tony cuando estemos solos? — sentenció con molestia, pero no podía culparlo—. Pero bueno, ¿cuál es tu idea?

—¿Qué te parece si tú y yo vamos a la biblioteca, en la noche? Quiero mostrarte algo que vi hace unos días, de verdad es magnífico.

—¿Tú y yo, en la biblioteca de noche? ¿Solos? — hizo un gesto como si estuviera pensando la propuesta, pero era más que obvia la respuesta—. ¡Claro! No tengo planes. Si quieres te veo ahí.

—Muy bien, lo veo a las once de la noche, su majestad…—hizo una torpe reverencia con una sonrisa de medio lado. Anthony admiró, como siempre, lo bien que le sentaba su uniforme de caballero real: armadura plateada con una estrella en su pecho, una sobreveste azul marino y en sus brazos adornaban escamas azules, como símbolo de su alto rango en el ejército. A veces utilizaba un escudo plateado, pero solo en casos importantes. Se dirigió a la puerta, quitó el seguro y salió con mucho sigilo, cerrando la puerta tras de él para poder dejar a “su rey” descansar.


	2. Capítulo dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Antes de que se me olvide y puedas disfrutar del capítulo, quiero aclararte qué edades tiene cada personaje en esta historia:  
> -Anthony: 28 años.  
> -Steve: 25 años.  
> -Natasha: 23 años.  
> -Stane: 80 años.  
> -Pierce: 78 años.  
> -Hammer: 30 años.  
> Cuando vaya agregando personajes a la historia también les pondré la edad de cada uno, para que no haya confusiones o cosas por el estilo.  
> ¡Disfruten del capítulo! :3

En el momento en que el caballero Rogers cerró la puerta, Anthony se despojó de sus ropas y se vistió con un camisón color beige, puso su costosa corona en una vitrina especial y se acostó en su cama.

Antes de quedarse profundamente dormido, observó detenidamente cada parte de su habitación: el color rojo y dorado de los tapices, la alfombra roja que cubría gran parte del suelo de madera, su mesa de escribir junto a la ventana (que está a unos pasos de su cama), algunos cuadros familiares, su amplio clóset junto a la puerta del baño y frente a su cama se encontraba su puerta principal, con algunos símbolos nórdicos.

A las 2 de la tarde, una de las sirvientas fue hacia la habitación del rey y lo despertó para avisarle que la comida ya estaba servida, también si necesitaba ayuda con los preparativos para el baile del domingo.

—¡Claro! Necesito toda la ayuda posible, ¿puedes hacerme una lista con opciones de cenas, decoraciones, mantelería, postres y música? Te tengo mucha confianza, Sophie.

—Por supuesto señor, si no requiere de más cosas, me retiro— respondió con mucho entusiasmo y dejó que su majestad se vistiera. A él no le gustaba la idea de que otras personas le ayudaran a vestirse y Sophie era la encargada en eso, pero desde el primer día que se conocieron, amablemente le pidió que no lo hiciera.

Después de ir al comedor, devorarse un plato de espagueti con carne y una copa de vino, fue corriendo a su despacho donde Sophie ya tenía lista diversas listas con todo lo que se le pidió.

Pasar toda la tarde con ella era encantador, desde las primeras veces que interactuaron se llevaron muy bien, sin mencionar lo joven y bella que era. Tenía una piel blanca y delicada, su cabello castaño estaba cuidadosamente recogido en un moño negro y tenían la misma estatura. Su uniforme color azul siempre estaba impecable junto con su delantal. Curiosamente sus ojos poseían una heterocromía impresionante: su ojo derecho era café y el izquierdo azul.

Todas las opciones eran fantásticas, pero al final se decidieron por servir como platillo principal carne de pollo marinada; como aperitivos una gran variedad de quesos (ahumados, de cabra, de oveja y de vaca), bollos de canela y trigo, galletas saladas y una gran variedad de pastelillos; la bebida principal sería el aquavit, una bebida alcohólica a base de patatas con hierbas.

—Como una recomendación, señor, hace unas semanas las cocineras aprendieron una nueva receta directa de Estados Unidos, se llama “doughnut” y la verdad es deliciosa— recomendó Sophie.

—Suena bien, ¿podrías decirles a las cocineras si me pueden preparar algunas? — preguntó Anthony con cierta curiosidad en sus ojos, de pronto se imaginó a Steve y él degustando ese nuevo postre. La señorita Dahl asintió y se retiró con dirección a la cocina. Al mirar la hora, se percató de que ya eran las 6 de la tarde y todavía no había hablado con Natasha sobre las decoraciones. Con listas en mano, se dirigió a la Sala de Mujeres para encontrarse con la chica que vuelve su vida de cabeza, y no en el sentido romántico.

* * *

 

Después de discutir con Lady Romanoff sobre la decoración y mantelería, y cenó las delicias que preparan en su castillo, se fue directo a su habitación a alistarse para su cita con aquel caballero que lo tenía babeando.

_Corrección, una salida nocturna, no una cita_ , se regañó Anthony. A pesar de que hacía todo lo posible para que Rogers se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos, él no parecía mostrar interés en ello.

Esa noche optó por usar una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro con flores azul marino, un pantalón gris oscuro y zapatos a juego.

Como Sophie prometió, le trajo una cesta llena de esas doughnuts pero cubiertas con una tela para conservarlas un poco más calientes. Decidió llevarlas a su salida con Steve, pero antes fue al baño a lavarse la cara y a ponerse colonia, después esperó sentado en su cama en lo que se acercaba la hora.

Faltando 5 minutos para las once, se armó de valor, tomó la pequeña cesta con los panes, dio un vistazo al corredor para ver si había alguien cerca y al ver que no, salió disparado hacia la biblioteca.

Al llegar a la entrada, dio una última mirada a su alrededor y entró con mucho cuidado a la biblioteca. Ese lugar era hermoso por la noche, las grandes ventanas iluminaban toda la sala con la luz de la luna además de que tenía dos pisos con estantes repletos de libros, también había vitrinas para los libros más viejos e importantes, las paredes contaban la historia de los dioses nórdicos: Odín, Thor, Loki, Frigga, entre otros. A su lado derecho había varias mesas grandes y uno que otro sillón, pero no había señales de Steve.

En lo que llegaba, decidió acercarse a una de las vitrinas, en su interior se encontraba la historia de los nueve reinos de Yggdrasil: Midgard, Jötunheimr, Álfheimr, Helheimr, Asgard, Vanaheimr, Niflheimr, Muspellsheimr y Svartalfheim.

Sin darse cuenta de que alguien había entrado por las puertas, siguió hipnotizado por las ilustraciones del libro, hasta que de pronto alguien cubrió sus ojos con unas manos que ya conocía de memoria. Tembló un poco por la sorpresa, pero también por su toque tan cálido.

—Vamos Rogers, sé que eres tú— respondió Anthony con un toque de diversión.

—Pensé que llegarías un poco más tarde, normalmente no eres muy puntual— dijo con toda sinceridad y una gran sonrisa. La luz de la luna hacia que sus ojos se volvieran un poco más claros, casi grises, y junto con su pelo albortado se veía muy tierno.

—¿Me sabes algo? No me respondas…— Steve soltó una leve carcajada, ambos sabían que era cierto, así que no había manera de Tony pudiera defenderse.

—¿Y qué tienes en esa cesta? — preguntó Steve al percatarse de lo que traía su compañero en la manos.

—Doughnuts, es un postre nuevo que las cocineras aprendieron.

—Huele muy bien, ¿qué te parece si te muestro lo que descubrí y luego comemos?

—Me parece bien, pero presiento que es “secreto” ese lugar.

—Presientes bien— respondió Steve, mientras guiaba a Anthony entre los diferentes estantes—. Pero te aseguro que te encantará cuando lo veas.

Se detuvieron justo en un tapiz con la imagen del árbol Yggdrasil en todo su esplendor, con la ubicación de los nueves reinos y una imagen representativa de cada una de ellas. Steve lo recorrió un poco y detrás de él se podía ver una puerta, ambos la empujaron y Anthony se sorprendió de que en el corredor de ese pasadizo habían piedras luminosas en lugar de antorchas. Con un poco de miedo, recorrieron el pasillo en silencio, hasta que al final de este había una puerta y entraron por él.

Howard, el padre de Anthony, le contó una vez que en este castillo había cientos de pasadizos secretos, algunos conectaban con habitaciones y otros con el exterior, pero había uno en especial que daba con un santuario, nunca le dijo dónde se encontraba, pero ese día se maravilló por haberlo descubrierto.

Intuyó que ese santuario se debió haber usado como un refugio o cuartel para misiones en el pasado, pero en el fondo de él se encontraba una gran fuente con la imagen de Frigga, la diosa de la premonición y la sabiduría, y a su alrededor se encontraba el agua que caía de ella; en las paredes había algunas hiedras con flores y por una ventanilla alta se colaba la luz de la blanca luna.

Cerca había una mesa y sillas de piedra, así que ambos se sentaron en ellas y Tony puso la cesta en la mesa.

—¿Qué te parece? Mágico, ¿no? — preguntó Steve mirando la fuente—. Jamás imaginé algo tan bello, sobre todo lo de las piedras mágicas.

—Sí, mi padre me había contado de este lugar de niño, pero nunca me dijo la ubicación, tal vez quería mantenerlo en secreto.

—Pero no contaba con mi gran curiosidad— bromeó y una sonrisa de medio lado se formó en sus labios.

—¿Y cómo diste con este lugar?

—Siempre en mis descansos vengo a la biblioteca a leer un poco, me ayuda a relajarme y mantener la concentración a la hora de los entrenamientos o al planificar ataques, pero ese día tenía poco tiempo y solo decidí explorar— contó Steve, con la mirada aún hacia el frente—. Así que vi el tapiz de Yggdrasil y quise sentir la textura que tenía, lo moví un poco y pude ver que había unos bordes, pensé que era una puerta, la empujé y di con este lugar.

Anthony estaba embobado viendo cada gesto de Steve al hablar, se veía hermoso con la luz de la luna sobre su cara y la manera en que sus labios se movían, su camisa blanca y pantalón café lo hacían ver como si nunca en su vida hubiera roto un plato. Ambos quedaron en silencio, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de el agua caer y sus respiraciones. De pronto Steve volteó y Tony se sonrojó por la sorpresa.

—¿Ya probaste los panecillos? — preguntó Steve mirando la cesta, Tony negó con la cabeza—. La señorita Dahl me los recomendó mucho pero no había tenido tiempo de ir por uno.

—Pues vamos al ataque— dijo Tony para destapar los panes y ver su verdadera forma. Aún se conservaban calientes, era un pan con forma de anillo y tenían azúcar y canela encima.

Cada quien tomó un panecillo y dieron el primer bocado: era una delicia, la textura y combinación de canela con azúcar era muy buena. Anthony prometió ir a felicitar a las cocineras el día de mañana por esto.

—¡Esto es delicioso! — exclamó Tony haciendo ruidos de satisfacción que hicieron que Steve sonriera como un tonto.

—Mis respetos para las cocineras, es muy rico— alagó Steve.

—Tengo a las mejores cocineras del mundo— dijo Tony alzando las manos orgulloso. Steve no dejaba de verlo con esa hermosa sonrisa, debería de mostrarla más seguido.

—¿Y cómo te fue con los preparativos del baile? — preguntó el Caballero Nórdico.

—Algo pesado, ya tenemos previsto qué vamos a servir y dar de beber, Natasha se va a encargar de las decoraciones y mañana llamaré a una de mis orquestas favoritas. También tengo que elegir lo que voy a llevar y la de todo el personal del palacio. Es algo estresante porque debe de quedar bien pero lo lograré— dijo Anthony mientras hacia su lista mental de lo que haría mañana—. ¿Y qué me dices de los soldados? ¿Han visto alguna anomalía?

—Hemos oído rumores de que Suecia nos quiere declarar la guerra y de que hay varios infiltrados en la ciudad, mañana irá a patrullar un grupo para ver si notan algo raro, aún no les he dicho sobre la reunión de hoy, pero se los comentaré antes de que se vayan—respondió con mucha seriedad, este tipo de situaciones lo ponían muy tenso por tratarse de vidas en riesgo.

—Tranquilo Steve, lograremos buscar la Noruega independiente que todos queremos— trató de calmarlo mientras tomaba su mano y le daba pequeñas caricias. Sintió como Steve se estremecía, jamás había visto esa reacción en él. Se quedaron un rato en silencio y con sus manos entrelazadas.

—¿Estás seguro de esto? ¿Sobre tu matrimonio por el “bien” de los demás? ¿Qué va a pasar con tu felicidad? — repuso Steve mirando, de nuevo, hacia el frente, dejando que Tony acariciara su mano.

—Sabes que este día tenía que llegar.

—Lo sé, pero no me agrada. Estás a tiempo de retractarte, mereces ser feliz.

—Tal vez tendré que ser feliz con la que esté a mi lado, ser rey no es fácil— Steve lo miró directamente a sus ojos y se dio cuenta de sus ojos llorosos, es por eso que mantenía su mirada al frente.

—Todos estos años, desde que murió mi madre, no había sentido este vacío y ahora que sé qué estarás con alguien más ese dolor vuelve— _Steve ¿estaba diciendo eso?_ , pensó Tony. Él nunca había hablado sobre la muerte de su madre más que una sola vez, era un tema muy delicado.

Steve se levantó de su asiento, dándole la espalda a su rey.

—Tony, sólo espero que la mujer que esté a tu lado te ame con todo su corazón y te acepte como eres, como yo lo he…— se quedó a media frase, su dolor era notable en todo su ser—. Creo que ya es hora de irnos.

—Pero Steve, casarme no significa que te dejaré de ver, sabes que eres alguien muy importante para mí, llevamos mucho tiempo de conocernos como para dejarte ir.

—¿Crees que esto es sólo por nuestra “amistad”? Esto que siento, en mi corazón, no creo que sólo sea por eso— Steve se percató de lo que dijo y avanzó hacia la puerta— Sí, ya debemos irnos.

Antes de que Steve se fuera, Anthony lo abrazó fuertemente por la espalda, pegando su cara contra ella. Steve cerró sus ojos un momento y apartó los brazos de Tony para voltearse y verlo a la cara. Puso sus manos sobre las mejillas de su rey y las acarició un momento. Los brazos de Tony estaban alrededor de la cintura de su compañero mientras se veían directo a sus ojos.

—No pensé que tuvieras un corazón Rogers…— bromeó Anthony, vio como Steve sonreía un poco, pero una lágrima cayó de los ojos de Steve y rápidamente apartó la mirada, haciendo que el corazón de Tony se encogiera. Con su mano derecha elevó su rostro y, en un arrebato de locura, acortó la distancia entre ellos para juntar sus labios.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, me gustaría saber qué opinan del inicio de esta historia, me motivan a seguir escribiendo con mayor entusiasmo y cariño. <3  
> También quiero decirles que el personaje de Sophie Dahl es un personaje que me "inventé". Este personaje está basado en Sophie de "The Infernal Devices" (Cazadores de Sombras: Los Orígenes), aún no leo los tres libros (no spoiler, por favor xD), pero le tengo mucho cariño y se me hizo lindo agregarla a esta historia. Espero que también hayan captado la referencia de las piedras de luz jeje. Por cierto, tiene 22 años.  
> No tengo un gran conocimiento sobre la mitología nórdica, pero estoy investigando mucho para no decir incoherencias.  
> Y sí se preguntaban si Steve y Tony tenían unos meses de conocerse, pues sólo les diré que ya tienen varios añitos juntos :3 Más adelante les mostraré un poco de su pasado juntos.  
> Y para acabar con estas aclaraciones: trataré de actualizar dos veces por semana, martes y viernes, pero también está la posibilidad que sólo lo haga un día.  
> Gracias por leer y ¡nos vemos la siguiente semana!


	3. Capítulo tres

**_Palacio Real de Oslo._ **

**_Domingo 17 de julio de 1814, 7:00 pm._ **

Faltaba tan solo media hora para que las puertas del palacio se abrieran a todo el pueblo noruego y Anthony ya se había mordido todas las uñas. Tenía miedo de lo que le podría deparar el destino después de esta noche. Natasha y Steve se encontraban en la habitación de Tony para poder tranquilizarlo, sabían bien que él sufría ataques de ansiedad. Steve mantenía su mano sobre su hombro para calmarlo, pero ni sus pequeñas caricias ni palabras de aliento lo ayudaban.

—Toma, póntelo en la frente, parece que te vas a desmayar— Anthony tomó la toalla mojada que le ofreció Natasha, se la puso y se recostó en su cama.

—Corrección, me voy a desmayar. Les apuesto a que Stane ya me prometió con alguna princesa.

—¿Qué no se supone que tú debes elegir? — le recordó Steve.

—Sí, pero Stane a hecho muchas cosas en mi nombre, esta no sería la excepción.

—Vamos Tony, ¿podrías dejar de pensar en eso y tratar de disfrutar la fiesta? Hace mucho tiempo que no asisto a una— alentó Romanoff. Ese día decidió llevar un vestido largo de encaje color dorado, con su antifaz color negro y bordes dorados. Su cabello lo llevaba suelto, solo con una pequeña tiara dorada, y sus largos rizos rojos.

—Sí Tony, será fantástica— le aseguró Steve, mientras tomaba su mano, haciendo que Tony se sonrojara.

Cuando se besaron en el santuario, jamás imaginó que fuera tan cuidadoso, como si tuviera miedo de arruinar el momento. Fue un beso lento y tierno, sus bocas explorando lo desconocido.  Cuando se separaron, se quedaron un rato en silencio para procesar lo que había ocurrido, después acordaron tratar de disfrutar juntos el tiempo que les quedaba antes de la fiesta, ese lugar sería su “escondite”.

—Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos Steve, debemos dejar al rey que se termine de alistar para recibir a sus invitados— recordó Natasha—. Además quiero hablar contigo sobre algo.

—Claro, si quieres ve adelantandote, voy en seguida— le respondió Steve. Lady Romanoff asintió y se retiró de la habitación con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Antes de irme, quiero que sepas esto Tony— empezó Steve, quitándole la toalla de la frente, tomando sus manos y conducirlo al centro de la habitación—. Pase lo que pase esta noche, quiero que sepas que estos días que estuve contigo me hiciste la persona más feliz del mundo, disfruté cada segundo a tu lado y jamás dejaré que nada ni nadie te haga daño mientras yo siga con vida, palabra de Caballero Nórdico.

Sus expresiones eran neutras, pero sus ojos azules demostraron determinación y cariño, dejando en claro que sus palabras eran dichas desde el corazón.

Todos los caballeros debían portar un traje color blanco, con las mangas y el cuello color azul cielo; los botones del traje eran transparentes y en la parte frontal de la chaqueta tenían bordados en color plata pequeñas flores. Además debían usar antifaces plateados con bordes negros, pero en ese momento Steve lo no usaba.

Anthony quería que la fiesta fuera una pesadilla, amaba demasiado a Steve como para dejarlo ir, él aún no se había rendido para buscar un futuro a su lado. —Steve, lo único que te pido por esta noche es que pueda bailar contigo una última vez, por favor.

—Por supuesto, mi rey…— respondió Steve, para después juntar sus labios en un cálido beso.

Steve acercó más a Tony para intensificar el beso, las manos de Tony estaban en su nuca acariciando su cabello. Tony mordió juguetonamente el labio inferior de Steve, haciendo que ambos sonrieran y terminaran con el beso. Steve le dio un corto beso en la frente como despedida, luego, con mucho pesar, salió sigilosamente de la habitación.

* * *

 

 

—No preguntaré sobre qué hablaron Tony y tú, así que iré al grano: Stane y Pierce comprometieron a Tony con la princesa de Suecia— dijo Natasha con rapidez mientras miraba a ambos lados del pasillo por precaución.

—Tenía razón Anthony, Stane es muy rápido en conseguir lo que quiere— respondió Steve pensativo.

—Ven, acompáñame a un lugar más discreto— Lady Romanoff guió al Caballero Rogers hacia una de las habitaciones más cercanas, entraron cautelosamente y pusieron seguro.

—¿Acaso hay otra situación de la que debamos preocuparnos?— preguntó Steve preocupado.

—Hoy por la tarde, cuando todo el personal y los caballeros estaban dando lo toques finales al Palacio, daba un pequeño recorrido por los jardines y en el centro de él vi que Pierce y Stane estaban hablando en voz baja, para mi suerte tengo buen oído— señaló Natasha orgullosa de sus cualidades especiales.

—¿Y qué con eso? ¿Sobre qué hablaron?

—Sobre el arreglo que hicieron con el reino de Suecia con la princesa, Bethany Cabe. Pero las condiciones que impone Suecia para el pueblo noruego son muy estrictas: el rey se tendrá que trasladar a Suecia y gobernar a los tres países desde ahí (Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca), todo bajo la influencia de un parlamento en el que el 70% de ellos serán hombres suecos, 15% hombres noruegos y el otro 15% hombres de Dinamarca. Si Tony llega a rechazar el matrimonio, aún cuando Stane ya lo prometió…

—Intentarán hacer un golpe de Estado para obtener el poder— finalizó Steve, la situación que tenían de por medio era muy grave, si Tony rechazaba esto las consecuencias serían malas para todo el pueblo.

—Necesito que estés con Tony en todo momento, debes protegerlo como un Caballero Nórdico, no podemos permitir que salga herido, podrían matarlo para obtener el poder si es necesario— sentenció Romanoff preocupada, pocas veces expresaba sus sentimientos, pero el que Tony peligre la ponía nerviosa, es como si fuera un hermano para ella.

—No te preocupes, jamás dejaría que algo malo le pasara— la tranquilizó Steve, para darle un rápido abrazo, salir de la habitación e ir a la sala principal del palacio para dar comienzo a la gran celebración.

* * *

 

 

—A todo el pueblo de Noruega e invitados, me complace recibirlos en esta noche tan maravillosa y espero que cada uno de ustedes la disfruten como se la merecen. Hemos pasado por muchos altibajos en estos últimos meses, pero “después de la tempestad, viene la calma”. Antes de terminar quisiera recordarles que esta fiesta es para ustedes, ¡disfrutenla al maximo!— exclamó Anthony eufórico desde uno de los balcones donde se encontraba el gran trono real. 

El salón principal del Palacio medía 3 metros de altura, las paredes eran de color blanco y sobre el techo colgaban grandes candelabros de cristal con velas, haciendo que las paredes se vieran de un color dorado. La pista de baile era muy grande, tenía varias puertas que conectan con otros salones, igual que varios ventanales, para poder albergar a todos los invitados de esa noche.

Anthony estaba radiante en su traje real rojo quemado con detalles dorados con forma de raíces, en su cabeza descansaba su corona real y sobre su rostro tenía un antifaz dorado metálico. Si no fuera por el leve movimiento de sus manos, Steve podría decir que llevaba la situación bajo control.

Todo el personal de palacio, incluyendo a los Caballeros, se encontraban mezclados entre la multitud pero cada uno con una vestimenta distintiva de acuerdo a sus profesiones: las cocineras debían usar vestidos color café, los mensajeros trajes azul marino con pantalones color caqui, los de limpieza trajes y vestidos blancos, y los sirvientes, trajes y vestidos verdes con flores doradas en el pecho. 

Todos debían usar antifaces de tela color blanco con bordes dorados, a excepción de los sirvientes, que debían usar máscaras negro con dorado, que solo cubría la parte derecha del rostro.

Después de que el rey dijera su discurso, el salón estalló en aplausos y gritos de emoción al dar por fin inicio a la fiesta del año, no hubo excepciones en las invitaciones y todos portaban sus mejores galas.

Steve junto con un grupo conformado por 10 Caballeros Nórdicos se encontraban en el salón principal tomando diferentes guardias cerca de las puertas para poder disfrutar también ellos. 

—¿Sabes qué es lo bueno de estas fiestas?— preguntó el Caballero Wilson—. El  _ aquavit,  _ definitivamente una gran elección por parte del rey.

—No olvides a las bellas damas, siempre tan delicadas, aunque me agradaría algo diferente pero es lo que hay— respondió el Caballero Barnes, recargándose en la mesa que tenía detrás de él, donde se encontraba la dichosa  _ aquavit _ , en ese momento aún no les tocaba hacer guardia. Al ver a su compañero que tenía a la izquierda, lo empujó un poco para sacarlo del trance en el que estaba—. Tranquilo Steve, todo estará bien con Anthony, es el rey, no hay nada que lo detenga.

—Esta situación es muy grave, teniendo en cuenta lo que nos mencionó el rehén sueco sobre el posible golpe de Estado, esto puede terminar en una masacre.

Al siguiente día de la cita de Steve y Tony en la biblioteca, un grupo de Caballeros Nórdicos, lograron capturar a un espía sueco en los alrededores del palacio, al interrogarlo supieron sobre los planes que tenía el reino de Suecia y el posible derrocamiento del reinado Stark. No sabían con certeza la magnitud de la amenaza hasta la declaración que les dijo Natasha.

—Estaremos al pendiente de cualquier indicio de amenaza, nuestra prioridad son los civiles pero la tuya...— dijo Sam apuntando hacia Steve—. Será proteger al rey, debes llevarlo lo más lejos de aquí, nosotros nos encargaremos del resto.

Steve asintió, no dejaría que nadie le tocara un solo cabello a  _ su Tony.  _ A lo lejos, pudo observar que Anthony se encontraba hablando con todos los presentes antes de que iniciara el primer baile de la noche, estaba sonriendo y cada vez que se movía su capa le estorbaba un poco al caminar, se veía tierno.

Sin darse cuenta, unas manos cubrieron sus ojos, se sobresaltó por la sorpresa pero supo de quién eran dueñas esas manos.

—¿Acaso no lo viste venir?— dijo Wanda con una sonrisa encantadora, a lado de ella se encontraba Sophie. Ambas eran amigas desde la infancia, y a pesar de que Wanda trabajaba en una sastrería en la ciudad y no se vieran a menudo, su amistad era muy fuerte.

—Señorita Maximoff, señorita Dahl, que gusto en encontrarlas por aquí— respondió Steve dando una pequeña reverencia torpe. Ambas chicas hicieron lo mismo y después estallaron en risas. 

—Al diablo las formalidades, esta noche debemos de divertirnos al máximo— exclamó Wanda. Esa noche usaba un vestido escarlata largo con algunas piedras brillantes decorando su cintura, el corsé moldeaba su figura y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza de espiga; su antifaz era de encaje color dorado.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la brujita— respondió Bucky tomando un poco de su copa.

—Les recuerdo que nosotros aún estamos en servicio— recordó Sam.

—De milagro me salvé de trabajar esta noche, así que los entiendo, pero no se podrán escapar de la pista de baile— comentó Sophie mientras alisaba un poco su vestido, como ella era parte de la servidumbre usaba uno color verde con flores doradas y la máscara que cubría una parte de su cara. Su vestido hacía lucir sus ojos heterocromáticos.

—¿Dónde está Pietro? Hace mucho que no lo saludo— preguntó Steve, era raro ver a Wanda sin su hermano, siempre estaban juntos.

—Por ahí, de seguro está buscando con quién bailar esta noche, le emocionan las fiestas— respondió Wanda ante el paradero de su hermano.

—Me imagino que ustedes dos ya tienen una pareja, ¿no es así?— dijo Bucky.

—Por lo menos yo aún no tengo, creo que tendré que esperar o bailar con Sophie, ¿qué opinas Sophie?

—Si no encuentro con quién bailar, claro que sí— respondió divertida ante el comentario de su amiga.

—Ni Steve ni yo tenemos pareja, Wilson ya tiene pareja, así que problema resuelto: Steve con Wanda y yo con Sophie— los cuatro estuvieron de acuerdo ante la idea de Bucky y siguieron platicando sobre anécdotas de sus trabajos: el día que Wanda se quedó dormida y cosió una prenda mal, cuando Sam se robó unos panecillos de la cocina y la vez que Steve encontró el santuario en la biblioteca. 

A pesar de que sus trabajos no les permitían verse, la amistad que habían formado ellos (incluyendo a Pietro) era muy sólida y agradable, se apoyaban cada vez que podían, además de que sus casas quedaban relativamente cerca, aunque Steve, Sam y Bucky solo llegaban a dormir.

La orquesta que esa noche tocaba, cambió de melodía, anunciando que el primer baile estaba a punto de comenzar. En el centro de la sala se posicionó el rey Anthony Stark, tomando de la mano a una hermosa chica pelirroja, con un vestido seda verde y un antifaz de encaje negro, ambos hicieron una reverencia y dieron comienzo al primer baile al son de “La Valse De L'Amour”.

—Es la princesa heredera al trono de Suecia, Bethany Cabe— susurró Wanda al oído de Steve, para después tomar su brazo—. Tú eres mucho mejor, no tienes de qué preocuparte.

Steve miró a Wanda y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa. Ella fue de las primeras personas en enterarse sobre sus sentimientos hacia Tony, era una hermana para él y agradeció que ella estuviera esa noche. Estar entre sus amigos lo ayudó a soportar ver a Tony bailar con alguien más, alguien que en un futuro no muy lejano sería su esposa, todo por el bien “de los demás”. 

—¿Quieres salir a los jardines un momento o prefieres quedarte?— preguntó Wanda al ver lo tenso que estaba su compañero. Steve negó, soportaría ver a su amado estar con alguien más para acompañar a su mejor amiga en su primer baile, sabía bien que ella estaba esperando esta celebración con ansias.

Con el corazón en la mano, siguió con la mirada los perfectos movimientos de su rey sobre la pista de baile, esperando el momento de estar los dos juntos, sin que nadie los moleste.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Perdón por la demora con el capítulo, tuve algunos imprevistos pero al fin está aquí.  
> ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? Me gustaría saber que opinan acerca de esta historia.  
> En el siguiente capítulo viene mi escena favorita, la razón por la que creé esta historia <3  
> Se preguntarán ¿dónde está Pepper? Pues en esta historia decidí no añadirla hasta el momento ya que elegí poner a Bethany Cabe, se me hizo algo interesante la historia que tuvo con Tony en los comics, así que pensé ¿por qué no añadirla?  
> La canción que bailan Tony y Bethany es la que sale en el live-action de "La Cenicienta". La verdad me encanta esa película, es mi favorita hasta el momento de las princesas.  
> Y para ya terminar, ¡muchas gracias por leer y nos vemos pronto!


	4. Capítulo cuatro

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edades de los personajes en esta historia:
> 
> -Anthony: 28 años.
> 
> -Steve: 25 años.
> 
> -Sam: 25 años.
> 
> -Bucky: 26 años.
> 
> -Vision: 24 años.
> 
> -Bethany: 24 años.
> 
> -Natasha: 23 años.
> 
> -Sophie: 22 años.
> 
> -Wanda y Pietro: 20 años.

Anthony se sorprendió al ver caminar por la entrada del Palacio a la despampanante princesa, con un vestido largo de seda verde, con guantes dorados y su cabello rojo delicadamente recogido con una peineta de una flor dorada. No veía a la hermosa princesa sueca desde que tenía 15 años (la misma edad que tenía cuando conoció a Steve) en el funeral de su madre.

Jamás imaginó que la princesa de Suecia, Bethany Cabe, fuera a asistir esa noche. Sabía que las invitaciones eran para todo el reino noruego y algunos de sus amigos internacionales, pero él no había firmado una invitación para el pueblo sueco. De inmediato supo quién estaba detrás de todo esto.

—Es un placer recibirla esta noche princesa Bethany— dijo Anthony, haciendo una ligera reverencia mientras tomaba su mano derecha y besaba suavemente su dorso.

—El placer es mío, su majestad, de verdad me sorprendió su invitación, a pesar de que mi padre no pudo asistir por algunos asuntos yo vengo en su representación— respondió cortésmente Bethany.

A un lado de Anthony se encontraba sir O badiah Stane, mostrando una gran sonrisa. El rey lo miró por el rabillo del ojo pensando en las mil y una formas de torturarlo en los calabozos del castillo.

—Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía, me gustaría platicar con usted a solas, ¿le parece?.

—Por supuesto su majestad, será un honor— Anthony le ofreció su brazo, ella lo aceptó y ambos se fueron lejos de la compañía de todos. Entraron a un pequeño salón y cerraron la puerta para evitar distracciones.

—Tal vez no sea muy cortés de mi parte pero no recuerdo haber mandado una carta para Suecia, ¿quién firmó la invitación?— preguntó Anthony a su actual compañera, conocía bien a la princesa y sabía que estaba igual de confundida que él.

—Un tal Pierce, quiero suponer que es miembro de su Consejo, pero tengo entendido que ese no es trabajo para ellos. Mi padre insistió en que yo viniera.

—Muy buena jugada Pierce...— musitó Stark.

—He escuchado rumores de una posible guerra entre Suecia, Noruega y Dinamarca, no lo sé del todo porque mi padre no me permite asistir a las juntas del Consejo, no acepta que sea la próxima heredera.

—No siempre es bueno tener una sala llena de testosterona, siempre es necesario tener otra mentalidad que sólo las mujeres poseen.

—Me alegra que pienses eso, pero haz entenderlo a él…— respondió Bethany un poco cabizbaja ante su actual situación. Al ver la reacción de la princesa, Anthony trató de animarla, no dejaría que nadie esta noche estuviera triste, a excepción de él.

—¿Qué te parece si te invito a iniciar el primer baile? Me harías un gran honor, mi madre te apreciaba mucho.

—Por supuesto, para eso están los amigos.

_ ¿Amigos? Gracias a Dios…  _ Pensó Tony, si Bethany no tenía intenciones de unir a ambos países por el matrimonio era reconfortante.

Ofreció de nuevo su brazo a la bella princesa para después salir de aquella habitación, se dirigieron a la Sala Principal Real para por fin dar inicio a la fiesta y enfrentar su destino.

* * *

 

La orquesta comenzó a sonar y la pareja que se encuentra en el centro acapara la atención de todos, el rey de Noruega tenía muy buen ritmo y coordinación, sin mencionar la delicadeza de la princesa al bailar.

Steve se mantuvo en pie gracias a el apoyo de Wanda, sentía que en algún momento ella ya no aguantaría más su peso y los dos caerían al suelo. Se sentía abrumado por toda la gente que había en el salón y la tensión de su posible destino sin  _ su Tony _ .

Cuando terminó el primer baile Anthony tomó de la cintura a la princesa y su brazo derecho para dar una última vuelta, soltarse y hacer una leve reverencia. El público estalló en aplausos por aquel espectáculo, pronto la pista se llenó de parejas y la orquesta comenzó con la siguiente melodía de la noche.

El caballero nórdico logró mantener la concentración a la hora de bailar, su acompañante tenía buena coordinación y se veía tierna por la emoción que transmitía en su rostro.

—¿Estuviste practicando no es así Rogers?— preguntó Wanda, ella sabía que su fuerte no era el baile.

—De hecho me enseñó Anthony, aunque tampoco hizo milagros.

—Me imagino lo frustrado que estaba, le haces competencia a los troncos— Steve rió por la sinceridad de sus palabras, no podía negarlo.

—No sé si los has notado pero el muchacho rubio de aquella esquina no deja de mirarte, quiero pensar que lo conoces— Wanda empezó a girar sobre sí misma con la ayuda de Steve, después estiró su mano libre y regresó a los brazos de su acompañante.

—Paul Vision, recuerdo que antes de que mi madre muriera venía seguido para aprender sobre recetas de herbolaria, ya que su padre padecía de Tuberculosis. Hace dos semanas pasó a dejar un pedido en la sastrería, me reconoció y platicamos un rato. Trabaja en una joyería, es un trabajo familiar que ha perdurado por más de 20 años, vive con su madre que hace 4 años es viuda y tiene un hermano llamado Henry— Steve tomó con ambas manos su cintura y la elevó con sus fuertes brazos, después de varios segundos la bajó, juntaron sus palmas derechas y empezaron a girar al compás de la música.

—Creo que su familia se encargó de fabricar los anillos reales del rey Howard, tienen una agradable amistad entre familias, lo he visto a él y a Anthony reunirse en varias ocasiones.

—Me imagino, estás al pendiente de todos sus movimientos— Wanda no pudo evitar sonreír ante el ligero rubor en las mejillas de su compañero, definitivamente estaba enamorado.

Para finalizar con el baile, todas las parejas realizaron una reverencia y de nuevo la sala se llenó de aplausos y la energía de todos los presentes.

Antes de dar inicio al siguiente baile todos debían cambiar de pareja pero con la condición de que ambos tuvieran una prenda del mismo color.

—Creo que te debo una esta vez, vengo totalmente de blanco— expresó Steve apenado con su amiga pero aliviado de que podrá descansar de sus pensamientos un momento.

—No te preocupes, así podré buscar a Pietro, no vaya a hacer alguna locura— antes de que pudiera emprender su búsqueda, un apuesto caballero vestido con un traje color negro, una chaqueta escarlata y cabello castaño-rubio se acercó a ella con un poco de timidez.

—Hola señorita Maximoff, espero que esté disfrutando de la fiesta e igualmente para usted caballero— dijo cortésmente Vision.

—Hola Paul, me gustaría que no me tutees, sabes que puedes confiar en mí— respondió Wanda con una gran sonrisa.

—Claro, Wanda...— Paul fijó su vista en los ojos color esmeralda de su compañera mientras tomaba sus manos—. Desde que te vi en la pista de baile no he podido dejar de mirarte, es por eso que quiero pedirte si me harías el placer de bailar contigo la siguiente canción, además de que venimos a juego, quiero conversar contigo un momento.

Wanda no pudo evitar sonrojarse y aceptó bailar con él, dirigiéndose con las demás parejas para continuar con el baile, olvidándose de su hermano y un Steve atónito ante lo que acababa de presenciar. 

—¿Así es de fácil el amor?— se preguntó a sí mismo Steve viendo como Wanda sonreía cada vez que Vision hablaba con ella.

Empezó a recorrer con la mirada toda la habitación en busca de Anthony y como si lo estuviera esperando, sus miradas se encontraron, pero antes de que Steve apartara la mirada Anthony tocó con su dedo índice dos veces su corona y luego sus labios, como señal de que necesitaba hablar con él. 

El Rey de Noruega se dirigió como si nada hacia las puertas que daban al jardín y por detrás de él lo seguía aquel Caballero Nórdico que le robaba la respiración.

* * *

 

—Déjame decirte que acabo de salvar tu dignidad, vi como tu amiga se iba con otro hombre— mencionó Anthony para atenuar la tensión entre ellos. Después de que el Rey condujera al líder de los Caballeros Nórdicos lejos de todos y se sentaran en una banca del amplio jardín no se habían dicho nada, Steve, como siempre, mantuvo su vista hacia el frente.

—¿Debo darte las gracias?— preguntó Steve algo distante pero sin poder sonreír al ver el rostro de su compañero.

—Con eso es suficiente, sólo quería saber si te estabas divirtiendo. Ha sido una noche muy amena a pesar de lo que está pasando detrás de todo...— Anthony no pudo terminar la oración al sentir como todo su cuerpo era envuelto por los fuertes brazos de Steve. Podía sentir la respiración de él en su cuello y cómo aspiraba su aroma.

—Ahora me la estoy pasando bien junto a ti— respondió Steve contra su cuello. Anthony no pudo evitar sonrojarse, todo su ser era  _ de Steve. _ No pudo evitar recordar que en esa misma banca conoció al que fue su amigo y consejero años atrás, cuando su madre murió.

—¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?— preguntó Anthony acariciando el cabello de su compañero—. Fue una noche como esta, hasta la luna se encuentra donde mismo, arriba de nosotros.

—Cómo olvidarlo, no sé qué sería de mí si no te hubiera conocido, probablemente estaría en Irlanda— respondió con un deje de nostalgia, extrañaba vivir allá, pero no podía evitar sentirse parte de este país.

—Probablemente yo estaría en mi fiesta de compromiso, con un anillo de bodas en mi mano izquierda…

—Shhhh… no digas más por favor— susurró Steve contra su oído—. Quiero sentir por última vez que estamos solos tú y yo.

El corazón de Anthony se estrujó ante aquellas palabras, por fuera Steve parecía como una roca, fuerte y tranquila, pero por dentro estaba destrozado. Steve se apartó un poco de él para tomar con ambas manos su rostro y dar pequeñas caricias. Recorrió con delicadeza cada parte de su cara hasta llegar a los labios, y sin poder resistirse unió sus labios con los de él.

Anthony pensaba en separarse lo antes posible, pero la presión que hacía la mano izquierda de Steve en su cintura se lo impedía. Con cada segundo que pasaba el beso se intensificó pero antes de que pasara a mayores Anthony se separó para poder tomar aire y puso una mano en su pecho, después Steve juntó sus frentes, sólo se escuchaba el ruido de sus respiraciones.

—Pase lo que pase, te protegeré con mi vida— confesó Steve con todo su corazón, sin esperarse que aquellas palabras lo condenaran al destino que trataban de evitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! Perdón por la tardanza con el capítulo, lo tenía listo desde el lunes pero se me juntaron proyectos y tareas, y pues hasta ahora tuve un tiempo libre. Mi meta para este fanfic es terminarla antes de que termine este año, espero que para antes de navidad ya esté terminada esta bella historia jeje.
> 
> ¿Qué les pareció? Como anteriormente mencioné, Steve y Tony se conocen desde los quince años, así que estoy pensando ir introduciendo algunos recuerdos de todos los momentos que han pasado juntos :3. Cualquier crítica o sugerencia es bienvenida, siempre y cuando haya respeto claro.
> 
> Como dato curioso, la canción con la que me inspiré para este capítulo fue "Sleeping at last" de Saturn, una canción mágica y relajante en momentos de estrés.
> 
> ¡Nos leemos en el siguiente capítulo!

**Author's Note:**

> Antes que nada, ¡muchas gracias por leer esta historia! Espero que sigan leyendo porque se viene lo interesante (?).  
> Esta historia será corta, máximo serán 6 capítulos así que ya tengo planeado un final.  
> Este fic está basado en sucesos que marcaron la historia de Noruega, por ejemplo el Tratado de Kiel que se creó al término de las Guerras Napoleónicas. Noruega y Dinamarca eran aliadas, y estaban de lado de Francia (en este caso de Napoleón). Entonces al ser derrotado Napoleón se rompió la alianza que tenían, se hizo este tratado y Noruega fue "cedido" a Suecia. Es por eso que anhelan ser un país independiente. Si les interesa más sobre este tema o no me di a entender bien pueden investigar un poco más :3  
> No seré fiel a TODA la historia de este país, lo adaptaré a mi manera, será como los videos de Cómo debería de haber terminado... la independencia de Noruega con el Stony de por medio xD  
> Es la primera vez que publico una historia en Ao3 y tengo poco como ficker, así que acepto cualquier crítica mientras sea constructiva.  
> También tengo una cuenta en Wattpad en donde tengo un one-shot Stony, por si les llegara a interesar. Mi cuenta es @anniecrown, igual que aquí. También subiré esta historia por ahí, por si se les hace más cómodo leer en esa plataforma.  
> Repito, gracias por leer y nos vemos en la siguiente actualización. <3


End file.
